Judgment Day
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: What would happen if Hercule was in one of the msot dangerous WWE matches around agaisnt one of the most dangerous WWE Superstars around? Judgment Day! DBZWWE Crossover attempt. OneShot. Complete.


Judgment Day

By: Kumori Shadow Kage

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or DBZ; or anything affiliated with either one.

Note: Slightly AU

Summary: Its seven years since the Cell Games and Hercule is praised as the savior of the world and the strongest person alive. However, not everyone likes Hercule or believes him to be the world savior. So, what happens when Hercule receives a special invitation to appear in the main event match of the WWE program SMACK DOWN? (One-shot)

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Satan Mansion – Satan City

Hercule, the supposed world savior and defeater of Cell, was in his office with his agent going over some publicity stunts.

"Well Hercule, the public adores you, they can't get enough of you, but you need to branch out a bit to other tournaments. You could even go to some of the premier training schools in America and show them a thing or two," said the agent.

"Hmm, not a bad idea, but let's hold off on that for a bit, see if we can actually find some real potential first. I don't want to waste my time with a bunch of nobodies. We need something that is global, something that is on television and that everyone watches," said Hercule.

"Well the only thing that comes close would be the WWE or World Wrestling Entertainment. A lot of Martial Artist and Wrestling Champions come from their after their contract expires and they can't get it renewed. Currently the owner has multiple shows with three factions called RAW, SMACK DOWN, and ECW. They also come up with some of the most brutal matches around. They have a match where their wrestlers go at each other in a fifteen foot steel cage. I've seen some of the strongest people have their future careers ended in an instant with the WWE," said the agent.

"Oh yeah, I remember now, I received an invitation to something called Judgment Day, but they want to see me in a few matches first," said Hercule.

"Go for it sir!" said the agent.

"Alright, I will!" said Hercule.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Satan City Arena – Satan City

The following night the WWE was in town and had everything set up for the show that night, including the special guest opponent against one of the WWE Superstars. The arena was packed full, with no available seats.

"Tonight we have a special guest! This special guest is to face off against a WWE Superstar in a special match, which will be decided on right now! Now, in order to decide how to choose this match, I've brought out a match wheel. The rule is simple whatever the arrow is pointing to is the main event match tonight. Now without further ado, let's see what the main event for tonight is!" yelled Vince McMahon.

Spinning the wheel, everyone waited in anticipation as to what the match would be. As the wheel began to slow down to a stop everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting to see what the match would be. Finally it came to a halt.

"Well, this is going to be a night for the history books. Tonight the main event is…. HELL IN THE CELL!" yelled McMahon loudly. "However, the superstar that gets to fight in this match tonight is a man that is renowned for making this match brutal. Tonight it will be… THE UNDERTAKER versus our special guest HERCULE SATAN in HELL IN THE CELL! However, just to make this interesting, there will be no disqualifications of any kind!"

McMahon then left the stage and the first match was underway. The night seemed to pass quickly, until the main event was upon them and the steel cell lowered down over the ring.

Once that was done Hercule's guest music began playing as he came onto the stage roaring loudly to the audience with a microphone in hand. When he reached the ring and his music ended he started boasting to the crowd.

"Tonight I'm going to prove why I'm the best in the world. Not only will I defeat this Undertaker but I'll make him wish he had never met me!" roared Hercule as he started his famous laugh only to stop as a lightning bolt struck the ring. Suddenly the entire arena darkened with the only light coming from the gigantic screen above the stage.

"You say you'll beat me Hercule? You say you'll make me wish I had never met you? Then prove it boy! I've had dozens of people say the exact same thing as you and I beat them all. I'll make you wish you had never met me!" said the Undertaker as he made is way on stage.

Staring down at Hercule, he slowly made his way to the ring. Once he reached the ring and entered it he proceeded to remove his coat and hat. As his hat blocked the view of his face, Hercule just yawned, but as the Undertaker's face became visible again he showed his eyes which seemed pupil less and startled Hercule. As the match bell sounded Hercule made the first move attempting to grab the Undertaker. However, the Undertaker countered by ducking under Hercule and shoving him into the ropes.

Hercule upset that the Undertaker had just made a fool of him attempting to punch him, but the Undertaker dodged the clumsy attack and struck Hercule in the back with his fists. This really upset Hercule as he turned around and left the ring momentarily as he went over to the steel door and ripped it off its hinges before going back into the ring and crowning the Undertaker with it. After tossing the steel door out of the ring and never one to miss a chance to show off to the crowd began posing wildly as the Undertaker lay on the ring floor bleeding from his scalp. Turning his back on the Undertaker, Hercule never realized that he hadn't won the match yet. Slowly the Undertaker's eyes opened and he sat up in the spooky way he does. Looking around for a moment to find his opponent the Undertaker got back up to his feet and grabbed a shocked Hercule by the throat as he turned around.

Sneering at him the Undertake lifted Hercule with one hand and slammed him down onto the steel door that lay outside the ring over the top rope. Seeing that Hercule was shocked and in a world of pain, the Undertaker left the ring and dragged Hercule back to his feet and rammed his head into a ring post. Afterwards he grabbed Hercule once but this time he slammed his face into the steel cage that made up the cell, dragging Hercule's face across the steel as he pushed his head into it. Once he reached a corner he slammed Hercule face first into it and then proceeded to punch the living daylights out of him.

Hercule was in a world of pain, he couldn't remember the last time he felt this much pain. Acting on instinct he ducked under a punch and ran outside of the cell and could only think of getting to higher ground. Deciding that the top of the cell was good enough he began to climb up and then moved to the center of it. The Undertaker had followed him up though and proceeded to wear Hercule down. Finally having enough, the Undertaker grabbed Hercule and prepared him for the Last Ride; after readying himself and Hercule the Undertaker lifted Hercule into position and then slammed him down onto the steel, specifically where the bars connected into each other. Seeing Hercule in the perfect position for a Tombstone Pile Driver, the Undertaker stood Hercule up in the center of the cell roof and then proceeded through with the Tombstone Pile Driver; this had the effect of sending Hercule straight through the steel roof to crash onto the ring mat below, along with himself. Noticing that Hercule was in the perfect position to be beaten he pinned Hercule and the referee started the countdown.

"One! … Two! … Three!"

**DING! DING! DING!**

"And the winner of this match is… the Undertaker!" said the announcer.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Satan Mansion – Satan City­

It was a week later, after Hercule's brutal beating from the Undertaker. Hercule had promptly fired his agent and hired a new one. Never again would Hercule compete in a WWE match again, they were too dangerous for his health. Especially when he fought against someone who didn't know the meaning of the word mercy.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

A/N: I hope you liked this. This is just a little idea I had and thought to write it out. What would happen if Hercule was in one of the most dangerous WWE matches around against one of the most dangerous WWE Superstars around? Let me know how you like it and if I should even attempt something like this again.

* * *


End file.
